The invention relates to a plug for closing holes in a vehicles body.
It is known to close so-called paint run-off holes in body parts, such as in the door region or likewise with hole plugs of plastic. In this manner, corrosion from contaminants or moisture penetrating into the inside of the body is prevented. On the other hand, it is disadvantageous that penetrated contaminants such as dust granules, loose particles and also moisture may no longer escape after the sealing of the cavity.